


My Way

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymoose nsfw [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Furry, Glove Kink, IT AINT BAD I SWEAR, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Pegging, Sadism, first in the pairing? pog, no beta we die like George to the endermen, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno gets pegged, dominated hard, and generally has a good time.(techno is a pigman in this one, boys. Don't like? Don't read.)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Anonymoose nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	My Way

He hadn't expected this to take so long, but then again, it was technically his first time. 

Technically his first time, because Techno had definitely had sex before, there was no debating in his head about whether or not that was a technicality, and he had told her that with complete confidence. Absolutely no blushing from him as he put his hooves together and refused to make eye contact. His ears had drooped in front of his eyes, so it wasn't like he didn't try. He did try. The ears just got in his way. 

So yeah, even with his snout, cloven hooves, kingly crown and pig tail (not the hair, but literally), Techno wasn't new to sex. He was just new to… this. 

He swallowed, and the collar Niki had put on him earlier knocked against his throat with the movement. Thankfully, it was invisible beneath the ruff of his cloak, but he could still _feel_ it, feel the soft satin insides of it brush his skin and remind him with every breath what he was expecting that night. She said to meet him at his place, when the sun had set, when Wilbur wasn't going to walk in on them (he shifted), or Phil wasn't going to drop by for some bread (he swallowed again), or worst of all, Dream didn't stop by for a word (he shivered). 

It wasn't anxiety. He wasn't an anxious person, generally, but he could still feel some… apprehension. 

Techno could only bide his time, waiting, wanting. He didn't feel uncomfortable, but the evening was weighty above his head, ready to drop at any moment. The pigman felt some sweat drip down his neck.

Oh God, what if it was a joke? What if Niki had just wanted to see him nervous and then called the thing off? What if she wasn't actually into pigmen like she said she was and just felt bad for him? Humans were not usually attracted to him. Oh God. 

He startled, badly, when the door to his base opened. Those footsteps on the wooden floor were too heavy to be hers. The whistle said Phil, and Techno raised a hoof to hold his snout shut. Throat movement on the collar. The thing inside him shifted. If he hadn't forced his mouth shut he would have made a noise, for certain. What it would have been, though, he wasn't quite sure. 

Phil kept humming to himself, going from one side of the base to the other, and then back out of the door. The clock on the wall opposite Techno’s bed read that it was almost sundown, which meant Phil probably wasn't coming back until tomorrow, hopefully. Their shared bases had a simple rule of ‘No shared bases after sundown’, which Phil had brought in himself after Techno went rummaging around for something and knocked over a brewing stand. 

Hopefully his hunch was correct, and Techno let himself fall back onto the bed again. The toy inside him shifted and he let out one of those rumbling noises, one he wasn't a fan of making since it reminded him of the zombified piglins in the Nether, but one he was still fully capable of doing. It always startled Tommy, and while that was at least a little amusing, he still didn't do it too often. 

Hooves by his sides, Techno let his eyes closed and focused on the feeling of air entering his lungs and leaving again, and ignored the feeling around his neck that came with it. He shifted again, the thing inside him shifted again, and he whined. 

He could feel the heat coming off both his body and his face in waves, even when there was no one there to see the state he was in, but the thoughts about what Niki had whispered in his ear that mourning were not leaving him alone. It wasn't even… it wasn't even _that big._ Three inches, maybe three and a half, but it curved in a way that either teased below his… his _prostate_ or directly onto it.

Techno raised his hooves to his face and covered his eyes. His soft ears helped him cover them, but the thought of him looking like a shy little piglin princess wouldn't leave him alone. Soft ears, soft stomach, and as Niki had told him earlier, _‘soft thighs’_. 

He breathed in. It nudged against his throat, the other one nudged inside him, and he groaned. All day, he had been like this, and it was getting too much. If the door upstairs hadn't been knocked he might have let the prickly hot feeling of tears fall over, but instead he leaned up on the bed and listened out again, trying to ignore the way the toy pressed inside him. The door made a knocking noise again, and Techno stood properly now. It had shifted from where it once was, and Techno could feel it with every step as he went up the stairs and through the work area at the entrance to his base. He approached the door, put his hoof on the handle and hesitated. Then, he pulled the door open. 

Niki stood outside in her less casual coat, boots and hat from the days of L’Manburg, and while she didn't carry a bag, the pockets in the coat were full with various… things. He couldn't quite tell what some of it was, but she held a leather leash, maybe only a metre or so in length, in her off hand. Techno swallowed. 

“Hi,” he said, eyeing the leash, “Did you… did you carry that all the way here?”

“I did,” she said, voice breathy, and she smiled at him, “Aren't you going to invite me inside?”

“Oh, yeah, come in,” he stood to the side to give her room to get through, his cloak brushing the wooden floor and rolling out behind him. 

She brushed past him, one of her hands trailing from the doorframe, to the door, and then over Techno’s chest. She didn't say anything as Techno drew a sharp breath, and once she was inside, he closed the door. 

“Did you… did you see anyone on the way here?”

“Only Fundy.”

“Did he ask what it was for?”

She didn't respond, but instead just smiled at him. As Techno opened his mouth to speak up again, to ask what he wasn't sure, Niki leaned forward to put her hands around his throat. Beneath the fur-lined edges of his cloak, she found the golden clasp keeping it in place and unhooked it, and she pulled the cloak from behind him and folded it. Techno didn't move, ramrod still and watched her every move as if she was a dangerous animal, but all Niki did after folding the cloak was turn around and adjust the collar so that the ‘D’ ring was on his front. 

Without the cloak there to protect him, Techno immediately felt colder, but even though he was shivering, it wasn't cold in the room. Niki just smiled at him again, just her normal smile, and Techno felt his ears move subconsciously in nervousness. He knew they were his weak point when it came to hiding his emotions, and based on the raised eyebrow Niki gave him, she could tell as well. 

She leaned up on her tip toes, and Techno didn't move. She raised the leash to his neck and he still didn't move. She clipped it to the collar, and Techno let out a breath. She pressed a chaste kiss to his snout, right where one of his tusks came out of the lip and was visible, before going back onto flat feet. 

“Good,” she said, and how could someone’s voice be so soft and so threatening at the same time? 

“On your knees,” she said, no less quietly than before, and Techno did as he was told, his collar no longer being held as taught since he was closer to the level of her hand. 

The thing shifted inside him with the motion and he swallowed a noise, but he still had to blink to get the feeling away from him. The room didn't look too different from the floor, aside from Niki standing next to him, but the way the wood felt against his knees was a constant reminder that he _shouldn't be there_ , shouldn't be on the floor and shouldn't be doing it for anyone, not even her. And yet, as she put both hands on either side of his head and relieved him of his crown, putting it onto the crafting table, he didn't feel too bad about it. 

She took a step towards the stairs downward, then another, until the lead was taught. Then Niki looked at him with an expression he could only call ‘bemused’ and asked, sweetly, “Aren't you coming?”

Techno made a move to stand and her hand was there, pushing his shoulder down.

“No, no,” she said, no less sweet or patient than before, “Crawl.” 

Techno hesitated. She gently pulled at the lead, pulled him, looking into his watery black eyes without a change in expression, but when he still didn't move she sighed.

“Techno,” she said, “you know your words, yes?”

Mute, he nodded. 

“Do you need to use them?”

She was right next to him, still in her coat, boots, leather gloves and hat, and after refusing to make eye contact he shook his head. His ears moved from side to side as well, but Niki didn't say anything for a moment. His shirt felt too tight. 

“Yes or no, Techno,” she said, and it wasn't any different, but it felt so much worse. 

“No,” he whispered. 

“No what?”

“No, miss.” 

“Good. Now _crawl_.” 

She nudged him with her ankle like he was some unruly animal, incapable of obeying verbal orders and only able to communicate through her body language, and as she moved ahead of him with the leash still in her hand, he supposed he was. His knees shuffled over the floor, his hooves scratching against the wood and he really hoped he didn't mark it up, and even with his clothes still on he felt naked, flushed, and hot all over. The toy inside him moved every time his legs shifted, and he felt his tail twitch outside of his trousers with the feeling of it. Inside his trousers, however, was a very different feeling entirely. It was beginning to get uncomfortable, and as he overcame the stairs down, he was more than half hard.

Niki didn't look down at him as they slowly went down, letting him take his time going down them without giving him the recognition that he was doing a good job. Maybe he was doing a bad job, but without praise or punishment, he didn't know. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she led him over to the bed and looped the handle of the leash to the frame of the bed and went away to close the door to the room. 

“Good,” she said, and he let out a breath. 

On his haunches, he looked up at her as she came closer. Usually Techno towered over most people on the server, and even on his knees his snout came up to her stomach, which wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't use the height to put a couple of fingers in his mouth. 

Middle and index, they slid over his tongue and right to where the muscle met throat. Another advantage of the snout, other than the sense of smell, was how he didn't easily choke. That didn't mean that Niki was making it easy on him. 

The leash was still tied around the bedpost, and her fingers split apart and went on either side of his tongue. It was an impossible task, resisting the urge to move his tongue, and he failed to resist the enticing leather taste of the gloves. She smiled as she felt the muscle slide between her fingers, and when she withdrew them, a thin string of saliva connected his mouth to her gloves. She pressed a fingertip to his nose. 

“I’m going to tie your leash to the other end,” she said, “so get on the bed.”

No please, no thank you, and Techno didn't get off his knees as he maneuvered himself onto his own bed, the red sheets feeling cool to the touch. She let him kneel there, facing the headboard, and when he shifted his neck to try and glance at her, she forcibly turned his head back to face the wall opposite the door. He couldn't see her, and while he trusted her completely with this situation, the shiver that shot down his spine still made his tail twitch. He closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath, and listened to her pull things from her coat pockets. 

“Have you ever been with women, Techno?”

He paused. “Yes,” he said, and then, “yes, miss.” 

“And men?”

He paused again, swallowed, and his voice sounded strange as he said, “no, miss.”

She picked up on it. Of course she picked up on it. 

“Was that hesitation a debate or a recollection?”

He didn't move from where he knelt on the bed, but her hand came to the back of his neck, over the collar, over his shoulders and down the front of his shirt. He tried not to shift as she plucked the buttons from their holes, her arms warm against his sides and efficient in their task as she stripped him. His arms were unencumbered, and the white shirt slipped off with no trouble. He was shirtless, crownless and cloakless, and even with trousers on he might have well have been naked. 

“Answer me.”

“Its… I don't know, miss.”

“Yes or no, do you want to be with men in the future?”

Techno paused for a second too long, and she pinched his stomach to get an answer out of him.

“Y-yes. Yes, miss.” 

Niki’s hand travelled lower, over the soft stomach she had spent plenty of time saying she adored earlier that day, and her hands fiddled with the button immediately above his erection. He huffed through his nose, feeling it twitch back and forth as he tried to remain calm, but since he couldn't see her it was difficult to bear in mind her warning from before: he doesn't get to pleasure himself, only she gets to do it for him, if she decides to.

But after unbuttoning them and relieving the strain on his cock, Niki’s hands just went around his waist and to his ass, over the waistband and lower, until her thumbs were pressing just above his tail and her fingers spread out over the surface. Her fingers didn't stray from the clothed flesh, but he could feel the plug inside him still, and it was only a matter of time until she did something about it. A second, two, and her hand went up to the waistband, to his hips, and she whispered to him, “hands and knees.” 

Techno didn't hurry to comply, but he didn't take his time either. She lifted up his left leg for him to help the trousers come off, and then the right, and pulled them over his hooves. 

He fisted the sheets in his hands. Niki was looking at him, there was no doubt about it, and as he waited with his ass in the air he tried not to turn around and look at her looking at him. It was a near impossible task, especially with how she was moving around in the room behind him as if she owned the place, but he could sort of tell where she was. 

Her coat came off in a whoosh of fabric, and since it made no other noise Techno could assume the pockets had been emptied. Next were the buckles on her boots (he assumed), clinking softly and making a thud each as they hit the floor, and her hat was thrown onto one of the chests on the other side of the room. She was still overdressed, but Techno couldn't focus on it as she trailed one of her gloved hands over his ass again, using two fingers to part his cheeks. 

Techno did make a noise then, one that was suspiciously like a snort but could still be called a whine, and he could hear Niki chuckle lightly behind him. One of the fingers came to the plug, the side of it as if admiring the jewel embedded in the end of it, and he felt his face get impossibly hotter when he remembered the shade of red making up the jewel’s face – the same as his cloak. 

His dick twitched below him, pressed firmly against his stomach and impossibly hard, but Techno didn't focus on the aching feeling of it being ignored, in favour of shivering as Niki’s hand trailed a wet line of lubricant to the space behind his balls, and he made another embarrassing snorting sound. 

There was no _way_ she actually wanted to fuck a piglin, no way. He was, well, he wasn't quite an animal, but he was far from human either! And yet Niki didn't hesitate in putting her hand on his balls. 

Huh. 

He thought about the way they assessed farm animals to see which ones they would breed and then the visual of it wouldn't leave him alone, one of him outside, on his hands and knees just like this, and of Niki talking to someone else about whether or not he was worth the time. They tended to value the ones with better characteristics, and when it came to actual pigs, it was things like their size and weight that came into play, as well as whether or not they were, well, studs or not. Techno didn't know what to think of it until Niki, in a movement either quick or one he wasn't paying attention to, slid her hand from his balls to his cock. 

Techno definitely made a noise then, something like a snort as he inhaled suddenly at the contact.

Niki didn't make a noise, but as she smoothed her gloved hands against his length, and the rosy blush seeped into his cheeks, Techno could almost feel her smile. To top it all off, he could definitely feel his tail moving. Not quite a wag like a dog would, but shifting slightly as she moved her hand up and down, positively dripping with lube still. He grumbled again, letting out one of those piglin-like groans from the back of his throat without really considering his fear of it from earlier, and she slid her hand back along his length to his balls once more. It was almost like she was weighing them. 

“These are good,” she said like she was picking out which tomatoes to buy, “are you a fan of a little pain, Techno?”

Techno swallowed, not looking over his shoulder at her but flickering his eyes from the headboard to the lantern as if they would be able to give him an answer. But instead he said, voice horse, “a little.”

She paused, “you’re missing something off the end, there.”

“A little pain, miss.”

“Good,” she said, and he felt her body move on the bed to pick up something behind her.

It didn't clink or make any noise, and as Techno sweated on the bed she pressed her stomach to his back and showed it to him. A wooden clothespin, just a normal one with a metal spring mechanism in the middle.

Niki said to him, “yes or no?”

“Where? Uhm, where, miss?” 

“Your balls,” she said, simply, “just on the loose skin there. Maybe four or five of them might make a good reaction from you.”

He could feel her breathe against his back, a slow rise and fall like she was as calm as could be, and still eyeing the clothespin, he nodded. 

“Okay,” she said, “on your back. I want to see you.”

With the leash still connected to his collar, Techno turned around and felt it slide against his skin, which was no doubt getting a nice raw-red look to it from being hers all day. He didn't look down at himself, at the blushed colour of his penis or at Niki admiring him. His cock wasn't like a human – another thing to be self-conscious about, great – but instead came out of his sheath when he was aroused, making the entire length the same kind of texture and colour. If he cared to look, he would be able to see the bead of precome on the very tip, but he didn't want to, and he stayed with his eyes closed. 

Niki didn't seem to have the same thought process as him, and with the same gloved hand, she wiped the tip of his cock, making him open his eyes and let out a whine again, and put the finger into her mouth. Techno stared at her, almost about to say something, but then a sharp pain came from below him. 

“Shit,” he squeaked. 

Niki rubbed her other hand up his thigh and started to slip it between his cheeks again, and he whined, yelped, as another clothespin made contact with his flesh. He didn't know what to do with his hands, or hooves, and kept them up near his face like a dog laying on its back. Niki didn't comment, but the hand that had been snaking up his thigh tugged the plug. One of Techno’s legs dragged across the bed sheets, he pressed his eyes closed and tried to relax.

Another clothespin, another yelp, his eyes opened wide, and the plug was gone.

“Two more,” Niki said, her other hand immediately reaching deeper into him with two fingers, still gloved, and he hated it, loved it. 

“Two?” he asked, voice sore, warbling like it was going to break. He couldn't look at her, staring at the ceiling, and his cock throbbed. 

“Two,” she confirmed, and one closed on his nipple. 

That was definitely a groan like one of the zombified piglins, the one he hated making, but Niki chuckled slightly, and before he realised what was happening, three of her fingers hit his prostate. 

“Oh.” 

Techno’s stomach curled, the muscles moving as the area she had teasing from afar all day was finally hit properly, and he grumbled with his eyes slammed shut. As she moved her hand a little more, brushing the spot inside him occasionally, like it was just something to idle away her time, she reached forward and put the final clothespin on his other nipple, admiring the way Techno threw his head back against the pillows and looked up with his glassy eyes at the ceiling. His ears were splayed out around him, and he knew he looked ridiculous, but the worst of it was over. He had the clothespins on him now, and the collar still shifted with every breath he took. She had three fingers inside him, no longer going for the spot that made him curse and writhe but just to stretch him out further. The plug probably did a good enough job on its own, but Techno wasn't complaining, since it gave him a minute to get ready. Mentally, of course. 

Niki pulled the fingers from him and he whined, not really thinking about it, and he heard more than saw her take the leather gloves off her hands, since they slapped on the table as she put them down. 

“Techno,” she said, and he felt his ears twitch as he looked over to her. She was smiling at him. 

“Hands and knees again, please.” 

He complied, and oh my god, that was so much worse. The weight of his body shifted entirely as he moved into the new position, and while lying on his back gave him relief from the stretch of skin, when the weight of the clothespins was acting against him he felt it so much more. The skin that they pulled taught throbbed with the new feeling, and Techno hung his head between his shoulders, looking down at himself. The clothespins on his nipples made them go an even deeper flush than they usually were, and they pulsed in time with his nether regions, in time with his heartbeat. No matter how he breathed, the feeling wouldn't leave him, and his stomach started to hurt from it. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his body, at the wall, or at the bed. Niki was still off doing something behind him (something, as if he didn't know exactly what she was doing) and he struggled to calm his breathing down. It felt weird, not only being naked but being so… open. It was like she’d thrown him in hot water and scrubbed his skin raw, left him out to dry in the snow with clothespins to make sure he didn't float away. 

Niki came back to him, first with her hand on his hip and then leaning over his back, and he resisted the urge to snort in shock at the feeling of her naked breasts on his skin, her nipples brushing against him. Her face came to lean next to his, and while he shifted his head to look at her out the corner of his eye, he couldn't see her expression clearly. 

The strap-on she wore rested just behind him, brushing between his thighs and electrifying the flesh. He didn't know what colour it was, which was a weird thing to think considering the situation. 

Her tongue came to his face and licked at his snout, at his tusk sticking from his lip, and after she finished applying her mark she asked, “you know your words?”

Techno nodded.

“Aloud,” she reminded him, and he whispered.

“Yes, miss.” 

The toy slipped between his thighs again, teasing the flesh and brushing occasionally against the clothespins still holding firmly onto his balls, and he put his head between his arms as she drew the strap-on back. Gently, oh so gently, she pressed his ass cheeks apart with one hand and pushed in. 

The stretch wasn't significant, but the feeling of it pulling him out, misshaping him to make room for her was as strong as any of the other feelings she had subjected him so far. The wet feeling of lubricant fell down his taint, onto the ball sack and lower, until he shivered with how it exposed him to the air. It wasn't cold in the room, but anything that wasn't the feeling of their flesh or the covers on the bed was different, significantly so, and her hips hit his. 

Her hand went down his back, from the collar to his shoulder blades, his spine and the divots in the skin near his kidneys. ‘Possessive’ sprung to mind, and she pulled the lead up, his neck, head, going with it. 

“Eyes up,” she said to him, and his hole fluttered around the toy. 

He swallowed. As his throat bobbed it hit the collar. Niki still hadn't moved. 

“Good.”

It came out as a purr, Techno shuddered. The strap-on came out of him with a wet noise, almost completely, and just as quickly she pushed back in. Techno felt himself slide forward slightly with the movement, even with his hooves holding onto the blanket with as much force as he could muster, but the collar dug into his throat, pulling him back. Niki’s hand hadn't moved. If he bounced too much on each thrust then he’d choke, and he shuddered with a deep groan. 

Niki kept moving, Techno’s arms and legs spreading out as she pushed in and out, swift in movement, and the toy brushed his prostate with each movement. It was only enough to feel it, not enough to drive him crazy or turn him inside out with the feeling, but his balls, clothespins attached, ached enough for him to feel teary. In a good way. 

A thought entered his head and wouldn't go away. Techno tossed his head back and groaned loudly. His tits ached, too, he thought, they were raw. 

She was holding the leash to the extent that only three inches or so of the strap-on came out of him on each thrust, and the rest of it kept Techno busy, moaning and groaning as he was finally filled after her teasing all day. Niki’s hands were on his hips, encouraging him closer, to be greedy, and to take his fill without shame. His forehead fell to the bed, but then was dragged up for air again when Niki pulled him back. 

“Eyes. Up.”

She said the words while grinding into his hole, and he panted, open mouthed, at the sensation of the heavy toy filling him completely. Niki wasn't taking her eyes off his backside, off the way she sunk inside him so completely, and he made a choked, weak sound as she pulled out of him again. The noise was obscene, a slick noise with every thrust, and Niki herself let out a moan at it. His tail twitched.

“Techno,” she said, her voice slightly louder than usual, “Oh, Techno. You take me so well.”

He huffed through his nose, resisting the urge to let his head fall again, but the feeling of having his hole stretched and filled so deeply left him unable to form words. Niki kept going, filling him over and over, and one of her hands reached forward to his shoulder as she sunk her fingernails into the flesh. The burning hot sensation of pain on pleasure wasn't lost on Techno, and as the crescents she left continued to burn, she reached under him and pulled one of the clothespins from his nipple.

Niki did not pause her thrusting, and cries fell from his mouth as he adjusted again to the new feeling. With every brush of his prostate the burn got sweeter, less of a stomach ache and more of a good time, but tears had begun to stream down his cheeks as his cock ached to be touched. She was not so kind. Passing the leash over to her other hand, the leather of it still taught, she yanked the other one off too. Techno’s leg moved on its own, going up off the bed and back down again heavily, and he cried out again at the burn. She moved the toy faster in and out, and his entire body moved back and forth - the head of his cock hitting against his stomach and his balls still heavy between his legs. He resisted the urge to reach down, however, and Niki’s hands travelled back down his back to where she was thrusting.

“Beautiful,” she purred, “Techno. Tell me how you feel. Moan for me. Be loud.”

He struggled to force them, but she didn't have any concerns about holding back, her thrusts in time but faster, harder, and her hand pulling at the base of his tail up as well made him whimper, breathe in, and let it out in a deep groan. His cock throbbed beneath him, aching for release, and he spoke in words for the first time since she began to tear him apart.

“Please, Niki, miss. Please – “

“Please what?” The leash grew tighter as she leaned over him, sinking impossibly deeper, “Beg for me, Techno.”

“Please, let me come.”

“I’m not holding you back.”

Her voice was teasing, filled with mirth as he cried out again when she hit his prostate dead on, and with the new angle Techno could feel his cock leak down onto the sheets, but it still wasn't enough. 

“I can't, please.”

“You can't what, come?” She stopped thrusting, and he cried out.

“ _Please!”_

She didn't move again, and after a moment of him breathing, whimpering ‘please’ over and over, she pulled the strap-on out of his greedily hole and leaned back on the bed. He cried out at the loss, but less than ten seconds later the dildo sunk back into him, right down to the fake balls at the base of the toy. He breathed around the full feeling again, but it didn't move. Niki shoved his side, and with some help, Techno was on his back again.

“I’ll make you a deal,” she said, and the look in her eyes was terrifying, “these come off,” her hand trailed over one of the three clothespins on his balls and he whimpered, “and if you don't come, I will grind against you until you do.”

Techno was still panting, the throb of his penis unable to be ignored, but the distant, aching pain that came from when they were put on him wasn't lost. He took a moment, looking at her with his big, dark eyes and long ears before nodding. The dildo inside him moved with every breath, pressing against his insides, and Niki held the leash taught again. 

“Close your eyes,” she whispered, trailing a hand over his stomach, just above his cock, and he did. 

One.

He shouted, one leg coming up to push her hand away and his head rolled back against the bed, eyes wild and blind to what he was seeing. Niki smoothed her hand against his stomach again, still holding the lead steady as he came down, but before he could prepare, she yanked another one.

Two. 

His other leg came up now, and his hooves came to cover his crotch. His erection didn't flag, however, and Niki pressed him back to the bed with a firm hand, holding him steady, and when one leg unwisely moved down, she pulled the last one off. 

Three.

Before Techno could properly curl up and protect himself from the pain that was already gone, Niki climbed over him, resting her ass against his cock with the confidence of someone who trusted their core strength, and she looked down at the piglin through her eyelashes, her waterfall of blonde hair falling over her shoulders. When Techno opened his tear-soaked eyelashes and looked at her, she slid back completely, then forward again so that the very tip of his penis ground against her clit, and they both groaned deeply at the sensation.

The dildo was still inside him, being kept in with both his weight and hers, and it almost ground into him with every thrust she made against him, brushing his prostate still. His hooves opened and closed next to his head, and the leash was pulled tighter as she lost herself to the sensation of the throbbing length against her. 

She ground herself on his cock, wriggling and thrusting until her clit found its favoured, well-worn path against the head of his penis again. She rode sparing no thought for his comfort or ability to catch a breath, but Techno just arched beneath her and tried to keep up. He was already close. 

“Niki – “ he panted, but she cut him off.

“Yes,” she said, “Techno, _yes_ , you can come.”

And so, with the stomach-aching, painful, beautiful pleasure wrecking through him, Techno howled like a dog and came undone beneath her, letting Niki ride out his aftershocks and keep going.

She was moaning now too, her pussy so wet as she slid back and forth, and Techno shuddered violently as the sensations edged on painful, edged on too much, before she stopped going up and down and just ground against him. A few moments later, she came. 

Niki didn't get off him, instead letting her own juices slide along his cock, before eventually she raised herself up from the piglin and sat down beside him, leash still in hand. Techno panted like he had run a mile, and while Niki wasn't necessarily in better shape, she had this air of control that after everything she had put him through, he couldn't help but admire. His balls still ached with the sensation of blood returning to the parts the clothespins cut off, and he shifted his leg uncomfortably as the dildo inside him continued to nudge against his prostate occasionally and cause more waves of pain-pleasure, but eventually Niki reached forward and pulled the heavy dildo out of him and let it slip to the floor next to the strap on. 

“Was that good?” she asked, trailing her dirty hand through the mess on his stomach. 

Techno, mute, nodded. Her hand came to his lips and he obediently opened his mouth, letting her slip the fingers inside his snout and he licked at them. What was a little more filth on top of what they had already done? She repeated it, putting some more on his nose, lips, and on his tongue, before his cock was almost completely clean. He felt empty, dirty, and most of all, better than he had in a while. 

“Yeah,” he responded after a minute. She hadn't taken the collar off him, but he didn't feel like he minded, “yeah, I feel good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I havent written porn in over a year. 
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you think!  
> dont send this to the CCs or I will kill you! Dont leave hate either!


End file.
